


Call It Magic

by gofretgofi



Series: Just Talk Already [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: (but actually everyone knows), Awkward Flirting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, aka the starring of skam, elia has the biggest crush, filippo thinks elia is just messing around, i don't know how to tag, some angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofretgofi/pseuds/gofretgofi
Summary: How many times he had been in a similar position? With boys that wanted to experiment, with boys that wanted to try out for once, with boys that was willing to fuck him but would not even hold his hand in public. He couldn't even begin to start how much of  a mistake it would've been to kiss Elia.Or, Elia wants more, Filippo wants more yet it is a frustrating mess for everyone involved since they don't know how to communicate.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Just Talk Already [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Call It Magic

**Author's Note:**

> It might be magic what they have but they need a damn wizard to solve this shit. (Giovanni Garau) Set in season 2.
> 
> This is an idea that had been in my mind for a long time. You don't have to read Giovanni Garau The Relationship Guru to understand this. In fact, that work spoils the ending but you guessed it, it has a happy ending so feel free :) If you want to see these event from Giovanni's perspective with a dash of nicotino and gioeva, check that out.
> 
> Enjoy this mess. Its basically my attempt at understanding these characters better and allowing them to flirt for god knows how many chapters...

He always knew, deep down, that he would pretty much stay in the same circle he had stayed all his life while Eleonora would branch out. Ele was the silent one of the Sava siblings, she was the logical one, even the mature one most of the times despite the age gap, yet she was also the one that had the guts to be on her own.

Filippo liked familiarity to the point he actively chose to attend to a birthday party of his baby sister's friend. Just as an excuse to see his sister a bit more and to be honest, he was slightly fond of her friends in general.

Maybe not the point where he wanted to be in close proximity while one of them were puking at a dark alley.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Elia said. (His name was Elia, Filippo hoped. He was not really good with names but he had liked the boy's earring and that had left and imperrision.) The boy was sounding genuinely embarrassed which made Filippo grimace with sympathy and he placed his hand on the back of Elia.

His back was sweaty which was slightly gross but he drew some circles with his palm to be of some type of comfort until Elia tensed under his touch and buckled forward once again.

Filippo had to jump back to save his shoes from getting puke on them which made him almost trip backwards. He couldn't say that he was completely sober either but he was doing fine compared to Elia. Still, he couldn't help but laugh a little while Elia started to giggle like a child, his back still turned to Filippo.

"I'm so sorry. This is the worst first impression ever."

"I won't tell anyone," Filippo said as he watched Elia get back on his feet with a smile on. Finally he seemed to be finished with throwing up everything he got.

"Thank you, honestly," Elia stumbled over him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You're so nice."

"Don't take it personally, honey. Ele would kill me if I let one of her friends die from alcohol poisoning."

Elia grinned at that, it was a bit crooked and his eyes were barely open as he leaned into Filippo's side. Filippo wrapped an arm around his waist to help him up and the smell of alcohol and well, whatever Elia had in his stomach was not very pleasant but he managed.

"I'm not that close with Eleonora, you can leave me to die out here," Elia gestured at the street, making Filippo snicker at his dramatic tone. "But you won't do that. Because you're that nice. So nice."

"Okay, okay. As a nice guy, I would like to see you reach your home. Where do you live?"

Elia sighed deeply, resting his head on Filippo's shoulder. After pulling everything in his stomach, he was slowly coming back to his sense but he still clung on to Filippo. And Filippo was going to leave him out here if he ended up damaging one of his favorite shirts.

"Isn't it too early on into our relationship to take me home?" Elia said bluntly.

Usually casual flirting was Filippo's expertise but he doubted this teenage boy who had been making out with at least two different girls like an hour ago was flirting intentionally. "Don't be a pain in the ass more than you already are. It's getting cold and this shirt is designed to look good, not designed to keep me warm."

Elia chuckled at that, finally pulling away from Filippo's side to take a look at the said shirt. "It is a good shirt, I can never pull of a flower shirt like this."

There it was. Filippo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why, you're to masculine for that?"

"No, no. I'm just not handsome enough," Elia said and there was a faint smirk on the edge of his lips. Or Filippo was the drunk one.  
It was not usual for Filippo to be confused to find the right words, his lips parted and closed as he didn't know what to say.

"Ugh, my father is going to kill me if he sees me like this," Elia groaned and squeezed his temples with his hands, bringing Filippo back to reality.

"Can you call any of your friends?"

"My phone is dead," Elia said swaying a little from side to side without Filippo's hands to help him up. "Gio is with Martino and Luchino lives far away."

Elia was staring at him like that, under his lashes, resembling a puppy with his big pleading eyes. Filippo knew where it was heading and Elia was not sober enough to be smooth, he just caved. "Fine, you can stay in Ele's room, she is with the other girls tonight." Elia grinned at that, his face litting up. "But if you puke in her room, that's on you."  
Elia was next to him once again, grabbing his arm with both hands as if he was trying to climb him up. 

"Thank you, you are saving me. I told you... so nice."

It was going to be a long night.

.

Either Elia was hitting on him with zero shame or Filippo was going insane. In his mind, the latter made more sense because Elia was too... Elia to be into him. He was counter flirting him with light hearted insults, yet it was getting harder to make light of the situation. Elia was able to walk just fine on his own yet he was glued to Filippo's side, his hands were all over him as he tried to pass it off as getting support and bluntly complementing his... everything really.

Filippo liked a little flattering and Elia was sounding genuine too. It was starting to get to him though and he was almost embarrassed for being slightly embarrassed by all the compliments.

He had to remind himself that this was Ele's friend, a young confused and slightly intoxicated boy. On top of that Filippo doubted that the boy spent his nights flirting with random guys yet he could imagine him flirting with random girls. That was a problem.

"I know I'm being the worst but I'm hungry," Elia muttered as they climbed the stairs. Almost done.

"How? How are you hungry after being sick like fifteen minutes ago?"

"Exactly! I have nothing in my stomach and I'm starving."

Filippo tugged on to his arm to make him climb the stairs faster and rolled his eyes. "You'll live."

"Filo..." Elia whined, Filippo tried to ignore the fact that now Elia was holding his hand and squeezing it.

Filippo chuckled and it sounded a little choked, he cleared his throat and tried to yank his hand back. "Okay, okay! I will make you a fucking sandwich let me go."  
He tried to find his keys in his shoulder bag, Elia's presence right next to him was not helping.

"You're the best, so nice," Elia rambled on.

Filippo almost sighed with relieved as he found the Keys and struggled to open the door right away, Elia was leaning against him and they almost stumbled inside once the door was open, both of them laughing lightly at their clumsiness.

His own house was helping him to calm down and clear his head. It was until Elia had grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back into the door. He was gentle but Filippo was too tired to be incontrol and he gasped once he was trapped between the door and Elia with wide eyes.

Elia was smiling lightly but his intentions was clear with the way his gaze was lingering too long on his lips and Filippo's heart raced faster. Thankfully Elia was slow with his movements and he had the time to come to his sense as he tilted his head to the side and moved his hands on Elia's chest, giving him a gentle push before he lips could come near his.

"Shit. Filippo, I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying sorry. It's alright," Filippo smiled but it was bit tense, his heart was still racing abnormally fast. Fucking hell.

"I read it wrong, I thought you also..." Elia mumbled a little, he was looking more sad than embarrassed. Filippo's left eyebrow raised.

"Don't take it personal. You know, the puke and all."

And at that Elia blushed crimson read, trying to smell his breath by exhaling into his palms.

"I'm gross."

They both laughed.

After that there was a safe distance between them, Filippo helped Elia into Ele's bed, helping him take his shoes off. Tugging a practically stranger into a bed where he was not planning to join was a weird experience. The way Elia seemed content and grateful was oddly intimate as well and it was his sister’s room. He got overwhelmed with it all,quick to leave the room with the excuse of preparing a sandwich. With the cold glass of water, the familiarity of his own house and the adrenalin rush he had, he was feeling a lot better and clear in the head.

He made a simple snack and decided not to think too much into. There was nothing to think about anyway.

How many times he had been in a similar position? With boys that wanted to experiment, with boys that wanted to try out for once, with boys that was willing to fuck him but would not even hold his hand in public. He couldn't even begin to start how much of a mistake it would've been to kiss Elia. Plus, he was his younger sister's friend which raised so many other problems on its own.

As he walked back to Ele's room, he was still feeling nervous or rather excited even after establishing how much of a bad idea Elia was.

He was both disappointed and extremely relieved to see that Elia was fast asleep when he got back. Saving him from making a decision because deep down he had a feeling that he was at the brink of a mistake. Elia was going to freak out the next morning as it was and he couldn't imagine how much of a disaster it would've been if they had… Filippo did not even want to go down that rabbit hole.

His suspicions were confirmed the next day when he opened Ele's door and Elia was not there. 

This weird night spent with a random drunk friend of Ele's was meant be forgotten since it was probably too embarrassing for the boy. Still, he was a bit disappointed that he didn't have the chance to tease him a little before he ran away. Maybe he could've complimented him the way Elia had done last night and see how he reacted sober.

Filippo went inside the room to get the empty plate and noticed a note right next to it. His handwriting was strangely neat for a guy that was all over the place.

"Thanks for everything, I can't thank you enough. PS: you're a terrible cook, how can you mess up a sandwich? You're still very nice though. Elia."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! I plan this to be around 5 chapters or so and I would love to hear back from you.
> 
> My tumblr is https://queenofpurgatoryx.tumblr.com/ feel free to come scream at me about elippo and anything skam related <3


End file.
